


Super Family Complete Plus

by YayaSamuko



Series: µ's & Aqours Lily Family [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, F/F, Family, Fluff, Science Babies, Shoujo-ai genre, Yuri genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka is Umi and Kotori’s daughter. They moved in a new town and met the Ayase (Eli, Nozomi and Nico) and the Nishikino (Maki, Hanayo and Rin). Follow their calm quotidian and fall in love with their families.





	1. A new home

“All done!” a ginger haired little girl said as she placed a small pillow on her bed. She smiled victoriously at the act.

“Honoka, are you done?” A gentle voice coming from downstairs asked.

“Yeah!” the small girl answered as she ran out of her room and went toward the living room.

“It’s all done!” She said as she smiled at two women in the room. An ash haired woman was cooking something at the kitchen as a blue haired woman was sitting on a cushion near the kotatsu, seemingly working on some paper.

“That’s great!” the bluenette answered; and then she turned toward her daughter. Honoka walked closer to Umi and looked with curiosity at the paper her Mother was working on. “Mama… What are these?” She asked innocently.

“These are just some paper we have to fill because we moved here… Some stuffs like our new address and so on…”

“Oh, Honoka get it!”

As these two continued their chat, the ash haired woman came into the living room with a box in hand.

“Umi, Honoka, shall we greet our neighbors?” She asked with a smile. _That’s right, they just moved so they need to meet the neighboring first._

“Alright… I’m done too!” Umi said as she stood up and took her daughter’s hand. “Honoka, let’s go!” She proposed as the three of them walked toward the main door.

[-x-x-x-]

They opened the door and the first thing they could see is a lovely garden filled with green grass and a tree in the middle. _Obviously, that was their new garden._

“So, where should we go first?” Umi asked as she took Honoka and placed her daughter on her own shoulders.

“Why not visit these houses first?” Kotori answered, pointing at a nearby house. The two other nodded in agreement and they went toward the house.

“The sign says ‘Family Ayase’!” The bluenette pointed out as she read the sign on the door.

They looked at each other for two seconds and then decided to knock at the door. Not long after, the door opened revealing three figures.

“Good morning! So, you are the new neighbor who just moved in?” A purple haired woman greeted them first.

“Yes! We are the Sonoda family!” The blue-haired woman replied, “This is my wife Kotori and she is our daughter Honoka.”

“Nice to meet you! Let’s get along well!” Kotori added.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance!” the blonde woman answered “This is my wife Nozomi and here is our daughter Nico.”

“Nice to meet you!” Nozomi continued as Nico gripped at the latter’s arm and shyly hide behind her.

“Come on, Nico-chi; say hello to our new neighbors.” Eli proposed as she gently pushed her daughter as to now confront their guests.

“H-Hello…” She shyly greeted as she went back hiding behind her mother.

“Anyway, welcome to town! I hope we get along well!” Eli Continued.

“How about you enter? We were about to beak some pie… I could teach you this town’s special.” Nozomi proposed.

“Yeah, it’s a great idea! Sorry for the intrusion…” With that, the Sonoda family entered the Ayase’s house and befriends them.

[-x-x-x-]

“Thank you very much for the hospitality!” Kotori thanked the Ayase as the Sonoda were about to leave.

“It’s nothing! You can come anytime!” Eli Answered.

“And I think our daughters are already friend…” Nozomi Commented as she smiled at the two Childs, who were now going along well. Everyone else then gave the Childs a smile. Both Nico and Honoka hide behind their parents.

“So, we’ll be going. See you later.” Umi continued as they moved to the next house.

Once again, the bluenette took her daughter and placed the tiny girl on her shoulders and then walked toward a big fancy house near their actual position.

“It says… The Nishikino family…” Kotori commented as they came closer to the door and once again rang the bell.

Not long after, the door open revealing a red-haired woman standing next to a brunet-haired woman; between them were standing a little orange-haired girl.

“Good morning! We’re the Sonoda! We just moved today!” Both Umi and Kotori said in unison.

“Oh, so you’re the new neighbors… Nice to meet you!” the brunette answered.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Nishikino Maki; this is my wife Nishikino Hanayo and our child Nishikino Rin!” The crimson-haired woman introduced.

“Nice to meet you!” their orange-haired daughter greeted cheerfully.

“Nice to meet you too! You can call me Umi; this is my wife Kotori and our daughter Honoka!”

“Hehe… A new friend…” Honoka stated as she smiled at Rin. Rin smiled back at her.

“How about you enter? We could talk some more inside.” Hanayo proposed.

“Sorry for the intrusion, then.” Kotori answered as the Sonoda family entered the Nishikino manor.

[-x-x-x-]

“Thank you for today!” Umi thanked the Nishikino as they were about to leave.

“Anytime!” Maki answered.

“Hey Honoka-chan, want to stay tonight?” Rin proposed cheerfully.

Honoka looked at her parents. “Mama, can I?”

“I hope she doesn’t bother you?” Umi turned at Hanayo.

“No worry about that.”

“That’s settled, then! Honoka-chan, let’s call Nico-chan too!” The orange-haired girl said as the two children ran toward the Ayase’s domain to call their friend.

“Ah, children… Always full of energy…” Umi commented.

“But that’s what makes what they really are.” Kotori answered.

“Yeah, I’m so glad Honoka already made friends.”

“Hey, Umi… Want to make some macaroons tonight?” Kotori asked as the two women were walking toward their new residence. Umi just smiled at her.


	2. The new kid

The morning was there. The sun just rose, illuminating the 10 years-old girl’s room. The later mentioned girl was calmly asleep in her cute yellow bed. She had ginger-colored hair.

Not long after, her room’s door gently open as an ash-haired woman get in and came closer to the still asleep little girl.

“Honoka-chan, wake up.” She gently said as she sit in the bed’s side and stroke her daughter’s hair.

The little girl then nodded and smile. With that, she rubbed her eyes and let go of a yawn.

“Good morning, Mommy!” She greets the older woman.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I dreamed about manjus and breads.”

“That’s great, then.” Kotori leaned closer and gave her daughter a kiss on her left cheek. Honoka answered with a bright smile as the two of them stood from the bed.

“Do you need a help to prepare yourself, Honoka-chan?” Kotori asked.

Umi and she have the habit of always spoiling their child; even if Honoka is already 10, they always help her changing clothes, but Honoka never mind.

“Yes please.” Honoka gave her Mommy another bright smile as the walk toward the closet.

The ash-haired woman decided to pick an orange shirt with a “Ho” written on it, an army-green short, a hooded red jacket, a pair of white socking and a pair of red sport shoes.

Today was Monday. That meant the beginning of the class. Today, Honoka will be attending her new school: Otonokizaka Girl’s Grade School.

“There, Honoka.” Kotori came closer to her daughter and helped her putting the clothes on the tiny girl.

They were done after about 15 minutes.

“Thank you, Mommy!” Honoka cheerfully smiled.

“Now then, shall we prepare your hair?”

They walk toward a small mirrored desk. The daughter sad on a small char; her Mommy went behind her.

Kotori then brushed Honoka’s hair and then attached some of it on a small side tail with a yellow ribbon.

“There. You’re all ready for the day.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“Shall we go downstairs, then?”

“Yes.” With that, they exited the room after picking the girl’s red backpack.

[-x-x-x-]

The three members of the family were now sitting around the kitchen’s table. They were eating mil with bread as breakfast.

“So Honoka, are you ready for your first day at your new school?” Umi asked.

“Yeah, Honoka is so ready to go to the same school as Rin-chan and Nico-chan” The ginger-haired girl answered cheerfully.

“That’s good then.”

They ate their breakfast and chatted about their new project.

“Oh, it’s almost time.”

“That’s right.” Umi then quickly grabbed her wallet and gave a kiss on Honoka’s forehead. The parent then headed toward the front door.

“I’m off, then.” Umi gave Kotori a Kiss on the lips and then she put her outdoor shoes.

“Have a nice day.”

“See you later.”

With that, the blue-haired woman entered the car and drove it. The Sonoda owned a familial 4 seats, 5 doors red Toyota. They got it one two year after Honoka’s birth.

Kotori waved at her wife who was now driving toward her workplace: The University, who is kilometer away from their actual household.

After the red car was out of sigh, the ash-haired woman went back inside. The little girl was almost done eating. She smiled at her daughter.

 “Shall we go, then?” Kotori asked as her daughter who was done eating.

“Yeah!” Honoka cheerfully answered.

Since Honoka just transferred today, Kotori wanted to walk her to school. Yet, she would gladly walk her daughter to school everyday if she could.

[-x-x-x]

“There we are.” Kotori stopped as they arrived in front of Otonokizaka Girl’s Grade School’s gate.

“Yeah.” Honoka then led the way inside. They walked inside the main building.

“If I remember well, the principal’s office should be there.” The ash-haired girl pointed a door, which had a “principal’s office” sigh on it. They knocked on the door.

“Please enter.” A voice could be heard from inside. With that, Kotori opened the door and held her daughter’s hand as they entered.

That was a bright room; there were many huge glass windows. There were some shelves full of book on the side and the room itself was filled with toy. Though, that place was really clean and in order.

At the other end of the door was a desk. A brown-haired woman was sitting on a chair, behind the desk.

“Good morning.” Kotori started.

“Good morning. You must be Sonoda, right?” The principal asked.

“Yes. This is Honoka. She will be attending this school.”

“Good morning.” Honoka greet the woman.

“Oh, you’re a cute one.” The principal stood from her chair and patted Honoka’s head. “So, in what year are you?”

“Honoka is a second year.” The tiny girl answered.

“That’s great! Honoka-chan, nice to meet you.” The principal gave a smile.

“Well then, I’ll leave Honoka-chan to you.” Kotori smiled at the brunette.

“Leave it to us.”

“We’ll then, I’ll be off. Eh, miss…?” Kotori paused a little, trying to remember the principal’s name.

It’s not like they knew each other. She just found her name in the scholar coupon.

“Tsubasa… Kira Tsubasa. But you can call me Tsubasa; I like to befriend the parents.” The principal answered before Kotori could think of anything.

“Well then… Miss Tsubasa, please have a nice day.” Kotori bowed and then exited the school building.

“Now then, Honoka-chan. The class is about to begin. Are you ready yet?” Tsubasa turned to the little girl and gave her a bright smile.

“Yes.”

“That’s good, then. Now, follow me.” The brunette led the way out of the office.

They walked toward the teacher’s room office. Inside were many women ready to start the day. The principal held Honoka’s arm as they walk toward one of the teacher.

“Ah, Principal Good morning!” The blonde teacher greeted them.

 “Good Morning miss Alisa!” Tsubasa greeted her back. “This is Sonoda Honoka. She will be in your charge from now.”

“Nice to meet you, Alisa-sensei!” Honoka gave a bright smile. The later mentioned teacher smiled back at her.

“Glad to meet you, Honoka-chan.”

[-x-x-x-]

The bell rang, announcing the beginning of the first period. All students are heading toward their respective classroom.

The same goes for Honoka, which her arm was now held by her new homeroom teacher. They walked the hallway toward the second floor. They stopped in front of a classroom.

“Class 2-C…” So, this will be her new classroom.

“Honoka-chan, are you ready?” Alisa asked the little girl.

“Yeah…”

“Well, then… Let’s get in.” The teacher proposed and they entered the room.

As they got in, each student took seat in their respective desk.

“Well… Good morning everyone! Today, we have a new transfer student.” Alisa announced.

“Sonoda Honoka there! Nice to meet you all!” She cheerfully greeted her fellow classmates and bowed slightly as the homeroom teacher was writing her name on the blackboard.

“Good morning, Honoka-chan!” The other class members answered in unison.

“Now, then… Honoka-chan, your seat is near Nico-chan’s.” The teacher pointed at an empty desk at the middle of other desks. With that, Honoka cheerfully walked toward her new seat.

“Good morning, Nico-chan!” The ginger-haired girl greeted the girl sitting at her left.

“Ah… G-good morning…” The later mentioned girl shyly answered, and then hid her face behind a book.

“Oh, and good morning too Rin-chan!” Honoka then turned toward the girl at her right.

“Good mornyan, Honoka-chan.” The cat-girl answered energetically.

“Well then, everyone, let’s begin the class. You can ask Honoka-chan everything during break but for now, let’s do our best.” The teacher proposed. Everyone nodded and they started the day.

[-x-x-x-]

“In what Grade Scholl did you came from, Honoka-chan?” A little crew was gathering around the ginger-haired girl.

Since transfer student are really rare in Otonokizaka, they were all interested in any new face.

“Ah, Honoka came from UTX Grade School. We had to move because of my Mom’s work.” The ginger-haired girl replied.

“UTX you say…” Nico began shyly “…Mother told me it’s far from here…”

“Yeah, UTX is at 200 kilometers away.” Honoka explained.

“Wow… that’s nyamazing.”

“Hey, can we join your talk?” A red-haired girl came closer to them.

“Yes, of course. Come on Erena-chan, Anju-chan!” Rin cheerfully invited them. The two girls then came into the chat.

“Nice to meet you, Honoka-chan… I’m Anju, and this is Erena. We heard you are from UTX, right?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nice. We used to be student there too last year.”

“Oh, that’s great. But Honoka never had the chance to meet you.”

“We were from class 1-A.”

“Honoka was from class 1-E. It’s normal we nether meet, then.” Honoka concluded as the bell rand, signaling the end of the break and the beginning of second period.

“Well then, Anju-chan, Erena-chan, let’s meet during next break!” The ginger-haired proposed. The two girls nodded and regained their seat at the front.

Otonokizaka’s Grade School division had the objective of personally teaching each student, so each class’ student is limited to 10. This way, the teachers could easily take care of the well education of the young girls.

After the bell rang, a raven-haired woman gets into the classroom.

“Good morning, everyone!” She greeted her students.

“Good morning, Cocoro-sensei!” The students minus Honoka answered.

“You’re a new student, right?” The teacher came closer to the ginger-haired girl.

“Yes. Sonoda Honoka there!” She answered with a smile. Cocoro returned the smile and patted the girl’s head.

With that, they started the studying session.

[-x-x-x-]

The bell rang once again, announcing the end of second period and the beginning of the break.

“Ah… Rin’s hungry nya…” The cat-girl complained.

It was already noon and every student is starting to eat their lunch. Some students though go home to eat. Since they have two hours of break, the girls are allowed to go out of the school’s building. Some takes this opportunity to go home.

“Hey, Honoka… Want to eat with us?” Nico shyly proposed.

“Yes!”

“How about we go to our place?”

“Yeah! Honoka was supposed to go home but Honoka will just pass by and tell Mommy about that.”

“How about Rin? Mama told me to invite you for lunch too…”

“Yeah, Rin will go too nya!”

With that, the three of them exited the building. At the school gate, they met with Honoka’s Mommy.

“So, how was school? I came to pick you…”

“It was really fun! Say Mama, can I go to Nico-chan’s place for lunch?”

“If it’s no bother…” Kotori took a look at the raven-haired little girl.

“O-of course! Mama told me to invite Honoka…” The petite answered frustrated. She was so cute, trying to act mature. The ash-haired woman let go of some giggles.

“Well then, I guess I will just go meet with Umi in that case. Honoka-chan, we’ll pick you at 17:00, OK?”

“Yeah!”

Since Umi works at university, her lunch break is two hours too. And since she worked as a teacher for more than ten years, her job ends at 16:30. At first, she had to work more than twelve hours a day, but after proving her ability to her superior, she got many promotions.

“Well then, see you later!” Kotori gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and went toward the bus station. Well, Umi’s workplace is only at 20 minutes away from there, so if Kotori goes no, she will have the opportunity to spend an hour with her wife.

“Now, then, let’s go!” Rin led the way as the two girls followed her.

Not long after, they were in front of the Ayase household. Rin then cheerfully knocked the door.

“Coming...” A voice replied. Soon, the door opened, revealing a purple-haired woman wearing a apron.

“We’re back!”

“Come in!”

They all went inside and walk toward the dining room. A blonde woman was cooking on the near kitchen.

“Ah, Good morning!” The blonde greeted their guests.

“Good morning!” The two orange-ish-haired girls answered in unison.

Ayase Eli worked as a lawyer, an advocate more precisely. She took the day off.

“Now, now… The meal is ready!” Eli said, and the five of them sat around the table.


	3. Comfort

It was a stormy night. Lightings were roaring outside. The hallway was dark. Two women were sleeping in a king-sized bed. The bedrooms were at the 2nd floor of the house.

That was when the door was slowly pushed open. One of the sleeping women quickly woke up and turned toward the little girl who was fidgeting at the door. “What’s wrong, Nico-chi? You did a nightmare?”

The 10 year little girl just nodded in response. The purple-haired woman then moved to the side of the bed, and patted the spot between her wife and her. Without waiting any more minute, Nico ran toward her parents and laid on the spot her Mommy gestured her.

Such agitation woke her Mother up. “What’s wrong?” The blond was still half asleep, and didn’t even bother to open her eyes. She instead took her daughter into an embrace, and kissed her forehead.

“Nico did a nightmare.” The baby muttered loud enough for her parents to hear, but quiet enough so that her parents were the only ones capable of hearing her.

“It’s over now. Mommy is there.” Nozomi leaned closer to her daughter and hugged the two other occupants of the bed.

Lighting roared from outside the window, but Nico was now calmed. She could feel her Mother’s warmth on her face and her Mommy’s on her back. She fell protected.

Of course, she was always protected. Since Nozomi is a very caring Mommy who always spoils her daughter and her wife with love. She always sleep with her daughter each time she could (About 5/7 nights); prepared her clothes and helped her dressing up; and most of all, she would always express her love for her daughter regardless the time and place.

Eli on the other hand was more reliable. She was always there to comfort Nico when ether her daughter was wounded, or failed something. She was the one who taught Nico the real art of living: she helps her study, taught her to be polite and respectful. Eli is actually her daughter’s idol, her would-be self.

Though, Nico was a very shy person. Sometimes, her shyness goes overboard that she says rough things. She is scared of that bad habit of her, and tries to not talk too much to avoid breaking the other’s heart.

“Nico…” Eli whispered, “Aren’t you cold?”

“N-Nico is fine…”

“That’s good to hear.” The blonde patted her daughter’s head. She still had her eyes closed. “Then, how about going to sleep, now?”

The child nodded and then let go of a yawn before closing her eyes, and falling asleep, being sandwiched between her Mother and Mommy.

[-x-x-x-]

It was morning. The alarm was ringing. A hand was reaching for it and quickly turned it off.

“05:30 AM. Perfect.” Nozomi stood up from the bed without making any noise.

After all, Nico and Eli were still asleep, and she didn’t want to wake up this early. They had such calmed expression on their faces. The housewife couldn’t help but to smile, looking at that beautiful spectacle.

After all, her family’s smile is priceless for her. Nothing is as beautiful as her family. She loved her wife and her daughter so much.

And after 10 minutes of watching their sleeping face, Nozomi finally exited the room and walked toward the bathroom to wash her face and prepare for the day.

She then walked toward the kitchen and took some ingredients from the food storage. “What should I prepare for today?” She took a magazine (cooking book) that was placed on the kitchen’s table and searched a through it.

After finding what she wanted to cook, she quickly took some bread, milk, meat and chocolate from the refrigerator. “Guess I will prepare toast and milk with bread as breakfast... Also, Eli-chi’s chocolate because I know she will be asking for some later.”

She then fried the meat and boiled the milk. She then took the magazine again and browsed its content to find a lunch. “Maybe I should prepare some omelets and ratatouille for today…”

Nozomi then took the eggs and vegetables from the storage and started preparing them.

[-x-x-x-]

The sunlight was now illuminating the room. The two occupants of the bed were almost awake.

The older woman was the first to stand up, and let out of a loud yawn. Her daughter then followed her.

“Good morning, honey.”

“Good morning, Mother.” That was their morning routine.

That’s right that Nico has her own room, but most of the time (70% of the time), she ends up in her parent’s bed. The other 30%, Nozomi sleeps with her at her princess-room.

Nico was really spoiled… but spoiled in a good way. She was far from the little brat. She was more of a shy kind-hearted little princess who admires and respects her parents.

The two of them decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast before changing clothes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead~” the housewife teased them as she pointed at the two still-wearing-pajama who just entered the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Eli leaned closer to her wife and processed into giving her the first kiss of the day.

“Good morning.” Nico walked to the table and processed into taking a seat.

“Breakfast is ready.” Nozomi put the toast and the milk with bread on the table. The Mothers then took seat around the table. “And this is for Eli-chi.” The fortuneteller gave her wife a chocolate box.

“Ah, thank you Nozomi. These are my favorite. Your handmade chocolates are the best.”

“Hehe... I made these yesterday… And I am only good at these because I know you like chocolates. It’s normal for a wife to do everything to satisfy her beloved~”

[-x-x-x-]

Once breakfast was over, Nico and Eli went upstairs to change. Nozomi followed them.

“What should I pick for today?” Eli was inspecting the closet for an outfit.

“I think this one suit you better.” The housewife proposed a white shirt and a black pant.

“Yes. I will trust you judgment, then.”

“By the way, are you going to eat at work today?”

“Yes. Since there was that serial killer case we are working on, I won’t have enough time to get back. I may even get home late today.”

“Okay. But please don’t force yourself. I know your sense of justice always goes first, but you have to put some limits too.” Nozomi smiled at her wife and gave her a kiss on her left cheek. “There!”

Eli looked at the mirror and readjusted her collar. She then turned toward the clock, “Oh no. It’s already 06:30 AM. I have to hurry.” The two of them walked toward the main door.

“I’m off, then.”

“Have a nice trip.” They shared another kiss. Then, Eli walked toward their car and drove to her workplace. After the vehicle was out of sign, the fortuneteller went back inside the house and walked toward her daughter’s room.

“Nico-chi, are you done preparing?” She slowly opened the door, only to find that her daughter was asleep in her bed.

“Nico-chi… You’re still sleepy, aren’t you?” She sat on the bed and stroked her daughter’s bang. “You can still sleep for half an hour, since school starts at 08:00 AM. I’ll wake you when the time comes.” The child nodded and returned into her slumber.

“Well, then I will pick your clothes.” Nozomi walked to the girl’s closed and wisely choose a yellow shirt with the word “I love Mama” written on it. She then dug more and took a middle-length pink skirt and a pair of white up-to-knee socking.

[-x-x-x-]

“Nico-chi, wake up.” A gentle voice echoed in the girl’s room. She slowly opened her eyes to see her beloved Mommy. Nico then rubbed her eyes and let go of a yawn.

“Here! I will help you putting your clothes on.” Nozomi proposed.

“T-Thank you, Mommy.”

With that, Nozomi helped Nico prepare for school. They first got her pajama off, and then put the shirt and the skirt on. The housewife then took a blue cardigan from the closet and made Nico wear it. “All done!”

“Oh, look at the time. We have to go now.” They walked toward the exit door.

As they opened the door, two familiar faces greeted them. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Honoka-chan, Rin-chan. You’re going to school too?”

“Yeah. We are her to pick Nico-chan nya.” The cat-girl cheered.

“It’s so kind of you.” The housewife turned to her child, “Nico-chi, would you like to go with them?”

“I-I guess yes…” Nico shyly answered. The two other girls cheered and quickly grabbed her, “See you later, Auntie Nozomi.” Honoka waved. Nozomi waved back.

[-x-x-x-]

“Well. Now…” Nozomi threw her arms in the air and yawned. The three babies were already out of sign. The housewife went back inside the house. “I guess I will read the card for now.”

She sat on the living room’s sofa and took her card deck. At that time, someone knocked on the door. She hurried to greet the person.

“Good morning Nozomi-chan.”

“Good morning, Hanayo-chan. Please enter.”

“Thank you.” The brunette stepped in. “By the way, I backed some cookies, but there are too many for Maki and Rin, so I thought about sharing.”

“That’s really kind of you. Could you please go to the living room? I will bring us some tea.”

“By the way, shouldn’t we invite Kotori-chan too? I think that she would appreciate it.” Hanayo smiled as she walked toward the living room.

“I am already on my way.” Nozomi’s voice echoed from outside.

“Nozomi-chan…” No answer.

After one minute, Kotori stepped in the living room. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Hello, Kotori-chan!”

“Hello, Hanayo-chan! Nozomi-chan invited me. She said you prepared too many cookies.”

“Yes.” She put a box on the table as Nozomi stepped in.

“Sorry for making you wait. Here is the tea.”

The three of them spent the day drinking tea and gossiping about everything and nothing.


	4. Neverending girl's talk

“I’m off. See you this afternoon.” Maki waved at her wife and her daughter. She was going to the hospital where she works as usual.

“Have a nice trip.” Hanayo waved back.

“See you later, Mom.” Rin cheered.

The working wife entered the car and went her way to her workplace.

Once the vehicle was out of sign, the brunette took their daughter inside. “Come on, Rin-chan. Let’s prepare for school.”

“Roger!” The cat-girl smiled as they walked inside the Nishikino mansion.

The 10 years-old daughter ran upstairs toward her room and got there in no time. Her Mama went with her own pace and got there a moment later.

“Let us choose your outfit, then.” The caring woman browsed through the closet.

Hanayo was a really caring Mama. She helped her daughter in many ways. She loved her family. She is a little shy, but will do anything for her wife and daughter.

Maki on the other hand is reliable. She is always there for her family. She taught Rin a lot. Rin even want to be like her when grown up.

Their daughter was energetic. She was always there to cheer when ether her parents were feeling down. She respects her parents and doesn’t know the meaning of embarrassed. She could kiss her Mama in front of all the school, and she wouldn’t even be embarrassed.

“How about these?” The brunette took a yellow t-shirt and a red short from the closet. It was still in hot summer, so her daughter needed to dress in light clothing.

“Rin will like everything Mama will propose.”

“Then, how about these sandals?” The older woman showed a pair of blue sandal with kitty design.

“They’re so cute. Rin loves kitty.”

“Then, let us dress up!” The housewife helped her daughter dressing up.

[-x-x-x-]

“I’m off!” Rin shouted.

The daughter ran out of the house and waved at her Mama. Hanayo smiled back at her. The ginger ran toward the house just in front of them and knocked the door.

“Nico-chan, Hurry up!” She yelled.

Second after, the door opened. Eli was about to exit their house when she heard Rin’s call.

“Good morning, Rin! Are you here to call Nico?”

“Yep! We will be going to school together with Honoka-chan.”

“That’s great! She is almost ready. Nozomi is already done with dressing her up. She will be down in 2 minutes. How about you come in?” The blonde took one step back to let the ginger in.

Rin accepted the offer and walked inside the Ayase household.

“I will be going, then. Have a nice day, the three of you!” Eli exited the building after she took Rin toward the living room.

The cat-girl sat on the sofa. She was too short that her feet couldn’t reach the floor. She got bored after 10 seconds and started kicking the air.

“Oh, Rin-chan... You’re early today~” Suddenly, a familiar voice brought her attention toward the living room’s door.

“Ah... good morning, Auntie Nozomi!” the ginger jumped away from the sofa.

Rin turned to the older woman and bowed. Nozomi smiled at her. A small figure was hiding behind the purple-haired woman. The energetic child recognized it instantly.

“Hello, Nico-chan! Let’s go to school together!”

Nico fidgeted. She was trying to hide in her Mommy’s skirt. She was really bad with outsider, even though she was friend with Rin for 3 years now.

“T-that’s... I planed on going with Mommy...”

“Hein?” the cat-girl pouted. “Come on, Nico-chan... We will call Honoka-chan too! Auntie can go with you next time!” she added with a big smile.

The raven-haired shy child turned to Nozomi. The older woman smiled at her.

“You know, Rin-chan is right! I am sure that Eli-chi will be proud of you!”

These words were enough to give confidence to Nico. Her face lit at the mentioning of her Mama’s name. She quickly ran back into her room and took her backpack.

She ran back and was ready before neither Rin nor Nozomi could react. She grabbed Rin’s arm and led her toward the front door. The two of them turned to the purple-haired woman.

“We will be going, then!” Nico said with a stern tone.

“Have a nice trip~”

With that, the two Childs walked out of the house. Nico walked proudly, leading the way to the Sonoda’s house. Rin was following her, a grin painting on her face.

“Nico-chan... You sure changes a lot at the mention of Auntie Eli~” the cat-girl teased.

Some shades of pink made their appearance the twin-tailed girl’s face. “S-shut up!” she tried hard to ignore the younger girl’s comment.

[-x-x-x-]

“Honoka-chan!” the energetic 10 years girl knocked on the Sonoda’s domicile’s door.

One second passed then two, then three... Rin lost patience and pressed the bell. She finally heard footsteps walking toward the main entrance.

The door opened slowly. Kotori smiled at the two girls. “Good morning, you two! Honoka is still eating breakfast. Please come in!” the amber-eyed woman took a step back and led the two girls in.

Honoka was still eating a pancake with milk and there were still bread, tea and toast on the table.

“You can sit in.” The ash-haired woman gestured to the chairs by the blue-eyes child’s near. The two accepted and tried to climb on the chair only to realize that they couldn’t.

The chairs were too high. They tried to reach for it, but cutely failed. Kotori giggled at the spectacle. She then came closer and lifted them so they could sit on the chairs.

“Thank you, Auntie!”

“You’re welcome~” Kotori said in a singing tone. She then placed two tea cups in front of their visitors and poured some tea in.

“T-thank you...” Nico returned into her shy personality.

That was when Honoka finally returned to her senses. She was so focussed on degusting her breakfast that she didn’t hear her friend arriving.

“Oh... Nico-chan, Rin-chan... When did you?”

“W-we just got in...” Nico took a sip on her tea and took a biscuit from the plate.

“We came to pick you nya!” Rin cheered.

[-x-x-x-]

“We’ll be going, then!” Honoka waved at Kotori and the two girls walked toward the school.

Their school was nearby; plus, they were living in a residential area so the Childs’ safety was guarantied. That was why their parent didn’t have to worry.

They arrived in front of Otonokizaka’s gate and were greeted by some teachers. They knew two of them and stopped to have some chit-chat with them.

“Good morning, Alisa-sensei and Yukiho-sensei!” Rin started.

“Good morning, Rin-chan, Nico-chan and Honoka-chan!” their homeroom teacher greeted back. “You’re full of energy as always as I can see.”

“Yep!”

“OK. You better go ahead. Class is about to start in 20 minutes.” The teal-eyes teacher explained.

“Roger that!” Honoka let the two others toward their classroom.

[-x-x-x-]

Class has started. The girls’ class was having practice work. The teacher coached them on how to make origami. The class was divided in 2 groups of 5 persons.

Honoka, Nico, Rin, Erena and Anju were in one team. The most energetic took the lead.

“Let’s make a cat!”

“A cat?” the auburn-haired girl questioned.

“Yes! Cats are cool, and they’re cute!”

“But, Rin-chan... do you know how to make a cat origami?”

Anju’s question took the ginger by surprise. She turned to Honoka for a support. The older girl just gave her an ‘I don’t know’ smile.

“I guess we have no choice.” Rin turned around the room. “Sensei!?”

With that, Alisa stood from her chair and walked toward the group’s direction, a smile still glued in her face.

“Can you teach us how to do a cat origami?”

“Oh, that’s simple! Let me help you!”

[-x-x-x-]

The last bell of the day rang. All the girls walked home. Most of their parents were waiting at the entrance. The 5 girls too were about to leave their classroom.

“Let’s go home nya!”

“Sorry!” Anju commented. “We have to wait for our Mama and our Mommy to finish her job before going home.”

“Mama? Is she a teacher here?” Honoka asked.

“Yes!” Erena replied. “Mama is a teacher from the class 3-A and Mommy is the secretary. We will go join her now.”

“That’s great nya!”

“Well then, see you Monday!”

That’s right! It was Friday and they didn’t have class Saturday and Sunday.

The smile trio exited the building and ran toward Honoka’s place for a sleepover. They planed it since the day before and both parents agreed.

Meanwhile, Erena and Anju stepped inside the teacher’s office. It was deserted, excepted for two women who were tidying the place.

“Mama, Mommy! Let’s go home!”

“Right away!” Yukiho smiled at their daughters and took her handbag. She then turned to the secretary who was shutting her computer down.

“I am done! Let’s go home!” Cocoa smiled and took her daughters’ hand in hers.

With that, the four exited the school building. Everyone already went home. The sun is already settled. They smiled at each other.

“How about we go to the amusement park Sunday?” Cocoa proposed.

“Can we?” Anju cheered. “Honoka-chan and the others said they will be going there too!”

“That’s great!”

“I want to spend more time with them too, just like I like spending time with Erena, Mama and Mommy too!”

With that, they opened their house’s door and walked in.


End file.
